


Jokes on you Jo

by lynamLoVeseverlark



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynamLoVeseverlark/pseuds/lynamLoVeseverlark
Summary: So I took this prompt from dailyau over on tumblr and everlarked it. “I was playing drunk truth or dare with my friends and one of them dared me to get matching tattoos with a stranger, but you just went along with it”





	Jokes on you Jo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Savannah for being a fast and efficient beta!

**Jokes on you Jo!**

“We need to get you laid, Kat!” Jo shouts at me over the loud music. Her fourth double-vodka and Redbull doesn’t help her volume either

“No thanks Jo! I’m fine on my own” I reply.

“A vibrator ain’t the same as a nice fat cock!” she retorts.

I’m out on a reunion night with all my college girlfriends Madge, Johanna, and Annie. We haven’t seen each other in 3 years. Although we have Facebooked and Skyped, it’s not the same. We’re on our fourth round of drinks and all feeling more than tipsy, and it’s only 7 o’clock.

“Hey how about a game of truth or dare?” Madge suggests trying to change the subject. “It’ll be like old times!”

I’m outnumbered as Annie and Jo bounce up and down in their seats squealing. I hated this game back in college and my disdain for it now is just the same.

“Right! Jo first,” Madge starts us off.

We do a couple of round to each other, I pick truth every time, and the more alcohol that enters our system the braver we get.

“Truth,” I slur to Jo.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Jo states. “You are such a chicken Katniss. You ARE doing a dare. No backing out! Right, let me think.”

She contemplates her dare as we order our sixth drink from the waitress. I can almost see the lightbulb moment behind her glazed over eyes, as she looks between the window and the bar. I groan.

This won’t be good.

“I DARE you to get matching tattoo’s with broad, blonde and oh-so-fuckable over there by the bar.” she says proudly.

We really need to stop her drinks.

“WHAT? NO!” I hiss at her, not even bothering to look at the bar.

“Come on Jo, that’s too much. That’s something permanent!” Annie tries to reason with her.

I look over to the bar to see who Jo is referencing. ‘Oh god no’ is my first thought upon noticing him.

Then again… this could be interesting.

Madge and Annie are still trying to talk her down when I open my mouth.

“Fine! BUT you’re paying for both tattoos and have no say in them what-so-ever,” I challenge her. “OR where they are placed.”

She thinks this over before coming back with, “Nothing too large, I don’t think my credit card can take much more.”

I nod, and get up and walk over to the bar to order myself a silver bullet (half Sambuca, half tequila), before speaking to ‘Broad, Blonde and oh-so-fuckable’ as Jo so eloquently put it.

When I walk back to the girls they are nearly falling off their seats in anticipation.

“Well???” all of them ask at once.

Smirking I tell them that he has a name, he is called Peeta and yes he has agreed to get a matching tattoo with me. Jo is too drunk to think on why I readily agreed to this, let alone a random stranger.

I wave Peeta over and he strolls over with his Bud. We make small talk as we finish our drinks and then grab our coats and head to the tattoo parlour across the street. The girls stayed behind but Jo said she’ll be over in an hour to make sure the guy tattooing us is giving us matching tattoos. We speak with the artist, decide on our design and the artist goes to work.

“Ladies first,” I’m told.

It doesn’t hurt that much but that could be the alcohol numbing the pain.

Just as Peeta’s tattoo has been wrapped, Jo stumbles in the door and speaks with Cressida, our artist. She assures her they are matching and she pays the lady.

We go back to the bar and then all stumble home an hour or two later, who knows. Time is such a fickle thing when you’re wasted.

**********************************************************************************

My head is banging, my mouth drier than the Nevada desert and my left breast hurts like hell.

Why am I awake?

My phone starts ringing again. Ah that’s why I’m awake! It’s the Bloodhound Gang ‘The Bad Touch’, Johanna’s ringtone.

Rolling over, I fumble for the phone before I find it.

“Hello?” I grumble into it.

“Why did you let me drink that much?” Johanna moans on the other end.

“Why did I let you dare me into getting a tattoo?” I retort back at her.

“Oh yeah! Did you even get his number?”

Typical Jo. Always thinking about a lay.

“I can’t remember,” I evade. “I barely remember getting into the cab home.”

We moan at each other for a few more minutes before deciding to arrange to grab a late lunch to cure the hangovers. Jo says she’ll tell the others when they surface from the dead.

Putting my phone back down, I roll back over into the warmth that is the other body occupying my bed.

“Morning beautiful,” he says in a husky voice.

His morning voice never fails to dampen my panties. Although it would help if I was wearing any.

“Morning Broad, Blonde and oh-so-fuckable,” I say nibbling his ear.

“Oh really? I’ve been gone a year and you’ve forgotten my name?” he smiles at me.

“No. I shouted it enough times last night, the neighbours know you’re here.” I smirk.

Then in a more serious voice, “I could never forget you.”

Peeta is my long-term boyfriend. We met a year and three months ago. Peeta is in the army and he warned me before we got serious that he was to be deployed soon. That didn’t stop me from falling hard and fast for him. I never told my friends or family about him, not because I was ashamed of him. It was because nobody would understand why I wanted a long distant relationship with a soldier I hardly knew.

If anything had happened to him, I don’t know what I would do.

Last night was supposed to be where I introduced him to my closest friends but that went awry since we got so drunk so fast. He has already met my family and I, his, so the friends were next. Only he got held up at his dad’s bakery helping with a cake order and was late meeting us.

“How pissed do you think Johanna’s gonna be once she realises I’m not a stranger?” Peeta questions, bringing me back to the present.

“I have no idea but at least she can’t say I’m a chicken anymore,” I mumble. “I love our tattoos though.”

He smiles back at me and kisses the top of my head before he moves his hand to my left breast to remove the bandage. I remove his also.

 

There on each of our left pectoral muscles, written in calligraphy is “Always” above a dandelion.


End file.
